Behind the Door
by BornThisWay
Summary: [Complete] One Shot. Cowritten with Shout Diva. Lilian never expected him to show up at her CD signing. So what was he doing there? Lilian?


**A/N – Hanna + Katy here!! For the first time ever .. but definitely not the last!!**

**We disclaim, we own nothing. Darn shame that is. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She smiled tiredly, blinking as yet another flash virtually blinded her. Looking up from the desk she was sitting at, Lilian was met with the beaming eyes of a small girl, hair in braids and a huge smile across her face. "Hey there," Lilian grinned now, full of renewed enthusiasm at seeing the excitement on the little girls face. "What's your name?"

Thrusting an album cover across the table toward the Diva, the little girl lit up, turning around to wave at her mother excitedly at the head of the line. "Megan."

"Well hello there Miss Megan," Lilian said playfully. "What can I do for you today?"

The little girl looked to be in awe at seeing Lilian so close in front of her. "Can you sign my album? I really, really, really liked it!!" Megan bubbled, sticking her hands in her pockets and swaying back and forth. "When I grow up I want to be just like you!! You're the best Lilian!!"

"That's sweet of you to say so Megan," Lilian chuckled, signing the CD and rising out of her chair. "I don't suppose you would you like to take a photo with me as well?"

"Can I??!!" As Lilian nodded the little girl turned again and hollered at her mom. "Mom!! Quick!! Lilian said I can have a photo!!"

The little girl's mother came forward with an embarrassed blush. "Megan, your manners - please." She scolded lightly, before glancing up at Lilian . "Thank you so much for doing this, you're her favorite. If the neighbors hear that 'Shout' song one more time I think they're going to try and have us kicked out of the building."

The tiny blonde burst out laughing as she sat down again and hoisted the girl up on her knee. "Don't worry, I feel the same way," she replied jokingly. "As great as the song felt then, I'd rather put it behind me. Far behind me."

"Mommmmm," Megan interrupted. "Stop boring her. We're trying to take a photo!!"

Smirking slightly at the happy scene before him, a tall blonde folded his arms across his chest, staring wistfully at Lilian as she said goodbye to the last of her fans. Watching as she began to grab her bag, he frowned and strode across the courtyard to stand in front of her. She couldn't leave yet - not until he got what he'd come for.

"Got time for one more autograph?"

Faltering slightly, Lilian dropped her pen. She knew that voice. "I've always got time for my fans," she swallowed uneasily, reaching down to gather her things.

"Even me?"

Lifting her head she examined him briefly. He hadn't changed much since she'd seen him last, bar the gleaming gold belt over his shoulder. That same old conceited smirk was there, playing at the corner of his mouth. Licking her lips unconsciously, she raked her eyes over him, liking what she saw. "Yes Christian, even you."

"Great," he smirked. "Good to see you've at least learnt something with the WWE ... how to look after your fans I mean," he bit sarcastically. "And call me Jay, please!" He chuckled now, rolling his eyes. "I've known you for almost 7 years now, I think you can call me by my real name."

"Okay then," she paused, "Jay." She turned around to grab a Sharpie, rolling her eyes. He was still an arrogant little pendejo.

"So what are you doing here, besides the signing?" He shifted his belt over his shoulder. "I'm here because we're filming some tapings."

And I care why? she silently questioned. "We have a show tonight," she said, turning to face him.

Jay handed her his CD. "I really liked it," he said honestly. "It's almost half decent."

"Hmm?" She scribbled his name down, and then hers. Her hand had started hurting after the first hour of the signing. "What?"

"The CD, duh.," he remarked snidely. Wait ... why was he giving her attitude? Before he could stop himself, his mouth opened of its own accord. "What else would I be talking about? Your hair?"

"Ah, yeah. Thank you." Lilian handed him the album back. She was tired and he was annoying the hell out of her. Why did he always have to act like a pompous jackass?

"I'll be there tonight." He watched her dig her rental key out of her handbag. "At the show."

"Okay," she said shortly, standing up, stretching her legs.

"Maybe I'll see you there." He smirked. "I always liked seeing you in your ring outfits. You put the other girls to shame with your clothes."

"Whys that, because I actually manage to wear some?" She retorted shortly, a pang in her heart. Why was he acting this way? Sure, he'd been bad before, but for some reason, Lilian had hoped that he might have changed. "I'm sorry I don't meet your expectations Jay, walking around half naked has never really been my thing."

"Pity," he commented. Shielding his eyes from the sun he placed a hand on her forearm. "Look, Lilian ..."

"No, you look Jay. Let go of me." Facing him for what she hoped was the final time, she shook off his arm. "As far as I'm concerned, the only pity around here is the pity I'm feeling for you. I'm sorry you felt you had to leave, and I'm happy for you being with TNA. You just don't have to be such an ass about it."

He opened his mouth to reply, but shut it, not knowing what to say. Lilian walked off, and out the doors without a second glance. Sighing, he looked down at the CD she had signed. "Jay - thanks for making me laugh over the years. Love, Lilian." He shook his head and moved to leave as well, sighing. Way to stuff that one up Jay, he cursed himself. Dropping his belt on the passenger seat of his rental he buried his head in his hands, hoping that tonight at the show he'd get to talk to her again.

He needed to start over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilian was sitting on a couple of set boxes that housed some of the show lights. In her hands were sheets of paper reading off the night's happenings. She was going over the main event, mumbling the announcing to herself to better her memory when her phone vibrated next to her leg.

Looking down, she saw the caller i.d. "Jay Reso Cell" She groaned and flipped it open. "Hi, bye." She disconnected the call and went back to reviewing the show.

Jay slammed his fist on the steering wheel. His rental was parked in the arena parking, debating whether or not it was safe for him to go inside. "Fine," he muttered. Pushing a few buttons, he redialed Lilian's number.

"Damn it!" Lilian's phone didn't pick up who the caller was. Groaning loudly, she glanced at her watch. She knew perfectly well who was ringing, but being as stubborn as she was, she wasn't going to let him win. She didn't even bother opening her phone, instead holding it in her fist until it stopped vibrating. Shoving it down beside her, she slid of the set box she was sitting on and moved to head out to the ring. Leaving her phone where it was, she stalked down the hall, needing to clear her head. Her phone beeped, signaling a message. "Get lost Jay. I don't care," she mumbled as she moved on. "Find someone else to annoy."

"Lil!!" Heels clattered down the hallway as Candice Michelle chased Lilian, a buzzing cell phone in her hand. "Honey, your phone is ringing!!"

"I don't care Candice," Lilian muttered, not even turning around. Candice grabbed her shoulder and stopped her, a peculiar look on her face. "It's just a message, leave it."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lilian rubbed her eyes, wishing that the night was already over. "It's Jay."

"Jay?" Candice looked confused. "Jay who? As in Christian?"

"Jay Reso," Lilian confirmed with a sigh. "He showed up at my signing today and he won't leave me alone."

"Sounds promising," Candice winked suggestively. "Hook in girl."

Lilian shook her head, trying hard not to laugh. "Oh no, it's not like that."

"You likeeee him!!" Candice proclaimed triumphantly. "You want him to annoy you!! You think it's cute!!"

"Do not," Lilian denied vehemently, a furious blush creeping into her cheeks. "No way in hell."

Candice ignored her friend, flipping open the blonde's phone and scrolling down to read the message. "Lil ... He wants to see you!!"

"Tough. My flight leaves right after the show," Lilian lied through her teeth. "Besides, I don't want to see him."

Candice's eyes widened as she saw someone coming down the hall, talking to Adam Copeland. "It may be too late for that ..."

Lilian closed her eyes, knowing exactly what she meant. Suddenly, there was a cough behind her and a quiet voice could be heard near her ear.

"Hi Lil," he said softly, fidgeting. "I'm uh, sorry about earlier ...Can we talk?"

"Isn't that what we're doing?" Lilian smarted off.

Jay sighed. "Look, you have a couple hours before you have to go out there, will you please come with me?" His eyes pleaded with hers, knowing that once upon a time she never could have said no to his puppy dog expression. "Please?"

Sighing, she turned to Candice, the look on her face not at all happy. Candice nodded, and not the usual, "Hell yeah go with him, he's hot!" kind of nod.

"Okay, whatever."

Lilian allowed him to lead her to an empty room backstage. She sat down on one of the benches, placing her Raw papers in front of her. "What do you want now?" She stared at him. "Would you like to rip on my clothing choice for tonight? Or maybe my hair doesn't look right, is that it?"

Jay straddled the bench in front of her, looking directly at her. "Will you listen to me, please?"

She turned to face him, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm sorry for being a jackass earlier. The things I said were rude and disrespectful. I didn't mean any of them, except that I liked your CD."

"People don't usually say things they don't mean Jay," Lilian said dryly. "You meant what you said."

"No, Lil, I didn't," he replied with exasperation. Running a hand through his short hair he forced her eyes to meet his, begging her to see that he would never intentionally have said those hurtful things like he did. "Please, don't think that about me. We were friends for a good while back in the day, and did I ever say anything like that to you then?"

Lilian hung her head. He was right, and she knew it. "Yeah, but that was before you turned into a jerk!!" Lilian blurted, stopping herself when she saw the stricken look on his face. "I mean .. you changed Jay. You became someone I didn't even know ... and then you just left, all high and mighty with no goodbyes."

"I couldn't say goodbye."

"You managed to say goodbye to Adam," she pointed out hotly. "And Amy, and Matt!! Gregory, and Lisa too!" Ashamed he looked away, something that didn't escape her attention. "Don't you dare!! Look at me Jay!! What made saying goodbye to me so damn difficult?"

"Good God Lilian!" He exploded. "I didn't WANT to say goodbye to you!! Do you know how hard it was to turn and walk away from you like that?!"

"You did it Jay, so it couldn't have been too hard." She uttered coldly, standing to leave. Striding across the room, she stopped just short of the door, turning to him with an acid stare. "And now, let me repay the favor."

Closing his eyes he heard himself saying the words he'd never uttered aloud to anyone, let alone Lilian. "If I said goodbye, I'd have to let you go."

Spinning around, Lilian froze. Dropping her cool facade she hugged herself, feeling as if the temperature had dropped about fifty degrees. "I wasn't aware you were holding on to anything."

"If I didn't say goodbye, I could keep pretending that there was a chance for us," he muttered quietly. "A chance that maybe one day I'd work up the courage to stop treating you like a friend and have the guts to ask something more of you ..."

"Jay ..."

"Let me finish," he interrupted her. "If I didn't say goodbye, I could go away and make something of myself, come back and show you that I was good enough for you." Glancing up at her guiltily he had the decency to blush slightly. "I couldn't close that door with you Lil."

Silence fell over the room as Lilian considered what he was saying.

"I've got to go," she rushed. "Heat's about to start."

"Wait! I can't let you go like that again ... " Standing, he grabbed her arm softly and pulled her toward him. Pushed up against his chest, she could feel his warm breath of her face, his eyes begging her to stay. Her gaze softened considerably, but she couldn't bring herself to level with him. "Can we at least meet up after the show?"

"I have a plane to catch." Brushing him away she to tried to compose herself once more. This was crazy. A few hours ago she wouldn't have even given Jay a second thought. Now he was springing this on her?

"I'll come with you." Shaking her head furiously, Lilian turned away as Jay tried to reach for her again, his hand coming down hard on her shoulder. The petite blonde winced in pain, the current TNA Champion horrified at what he'd done. "Shit, I'm sorry ..."

"It's okay," she lied through gritted teeth. "I'm fine."

Rolling her shoulder she tried to ignore the burning sensation that was surrounding the joint. He leaned forward, placing slight pressure on the spot he'd hit. Lilian hissed slightly, shivering as he began to lightly massage her neck and her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying hard not to let it show that his hands felt really good on her tense muscles.

"Is this okay?"

She let her eyes flutter shut and dropped back down on the bench. Jay sat behind her, keeping his hands on her shoulders. "Lil?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, but..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Cautiously, he leaned forward slowing down his motions. He could virtually feel her melting under his ministrations, a soft moan exiting her lips. Deciding to take a risk, he bent down slightly and nuzzled her neck, causing her eyes to shoot open. She was about to object when he replaced his hands with his lips, dropping featherweight kisses along her collarbone.

"Oh!" She gasped, loudly this time. Her eyes closed once more, the ring announcer almost purring her approval. "Jay ..."

He stopped automatically, afraid he'd gone to far. "I'm sorry! I'll stop."

Groaning inwardly, Lilian twisted her arm around behind her and dragged Jay forward so he was pressed up against her back."I don't recall telling you to stop."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's taking them so long?" Candice asked Adam curiously. "I don't hear any shouting ..."

Adam shrugged, pressing his ear up against the door. "I don't hear anything."

"Maybe I should go and get her," the brunette suggested nervously as Adam stood back and shoved his hands in his pockets. "She's got to be ..."

"Oh Jay ... yes ... yes ... YES!!"

Like a flash, Adam was back at the door, quickly followed by Candice. "The hell?!"

Loud moaning echoed through the hall, Lilian becoming extremely vocal in her approval of Jay's actions. A stagehand walking past stopped dead with a goofy grin on his face at the thought of what may have been happening, one swift look from Adam causing him to move along hurriedly.

"Jay ... Jay!!"

Candice's jaw dropped. "No way!!"

"¡Ay mi!"

"Thatta boy!" Adam commented.

"Lilian, are you sure?" they heard Jay ask.

"Yes, just a little bit harder too."

Eyes wide, Candice turned towards Adam and Lisa Marie who had just joined them. "You don't think..."

"YES right there! Ay Dios mio your hands feel so good!"

"Is that really Jay?!" Lisa asked, getting nods from her friends.

Chad Patton, Jack Doan and Mike Chioda were all passing by the group, talking and carrying on until they too heard what was going on.

"There's no way that's Lilian," Chad said with disbelief.

"It's Lilian," Adam and Candice said in unison, both reeling from what they were hearing.

"Wow," Jack blushed as Mike nudged him in the side. "She's a loud one!!"

"It's funny ..." Lisa Marie said wistfully looking at the door. "I don't ever remember Jay being THAT good!!"

All eyes turned to the raven haired Diva. "What??!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay lifted his head from Lilian's shoulder. "Did you hear that?"

Nodding slowly, Lilian answered him quietly. "Ah huh ... we've attracted quite a crowd," she blushed. "Ooops."

"Don't be embarrassed," He told her kindly, a teasing lilt to his voice. Leaning down to kiss the nape of her neck again, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm not."

Pulling her up, he headed to the door with her against his chest, slamming his back against it. "Oh Lord," he groaned. "Lil!! Do it again!!"

Catching on to what he was doing, Lilian grinned widely. "Jay!! Oh Jay .. faster!!"

Reaching for the doorknob, Lilian could hear the murmurings outside. Glancing at Jay, she winked, and yanked the door open.

Jay grinned as their friends all took their attention away from Lisa Marie and spun around to see him and Lil, her hair disheveled, dress slipping off her shoulder. "Hi guys."

"Way to go man!" Adam smirked, holding his hand up to Jay's for a high five, something Jay blatantly ignored. "Aww ..."

"Did we miss something?" Jay asked cockily. "What are you guys all doing out here? Was there some sort of commotion going on?"

"Funny," Lilian said to Jay as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I didn't hear anything, did you?"

Mike and Jack turned bright red, unable to contain themselves any longer. "We've gotta go!" Mike blurted, grabbing Chad and Jack and walking briskly down the hall. "Ah .. see you later guys!!"

"Is it just me or is everyone acting strangely today?" Jay asked Lilian as he rested his head on her shoulder. "It's like a bomb went off or something and we missed it ..."

Lilian gazed at Lisa Marie and Candice, causing the girls to avert their eyes away. Holding back a snort, she gave Adam a wicked stare."Bomb? A vocal bomb maybe!"

Candice looked up, horrified. Jay ... Lilian .. what they'd heard. Glancing at Lisa Marie she swallowed and looked sheepishly at Lilian before turning to flee down the hall, the girls dragging Adam between them.

"But ... but I want to find out what happened ..." The former Champion could be heard whining. "Girls ..."

Jay laughed heartily. "If only they knew," he muttered, turning Lilian around to face him. "Hi."

"Hi," she whispered back shyly. "Um ..."

Her words were cut short as Jay met her with a brutal kiss, his right hand tangling up in her hair as she kissed him back hungrily. Pulling back with a sigh, Lilian rested her head against his broad chest before meeting his eyes reluctantly.

"I really have to go," Lilian murmured. "I'm needed in the ring."

Jay grimaced. "When's your flight?"

"In the morning."

"Huh?" Jay asked in confusion. "But you said ..."

Lilian sighed. "I wasn't going to stick around, so I told you I had to go. I'm sorry Jay. I wasn't prepared to give you a chance."

He looked hurt, but to his credit he kept his chin high. "It's alright ... I deserve that," he answered quietly. "I did what I came to do today, I'm just sorry that I can't get you to forgive me."

Reaching up a hand to cup his cheek Lilian smiled softly. "I said wasn't."

His face brightening, Jay brought himself to brush her hair of his face. "You mean ..."

"I'm willing to hear you out," she explained gently. "Wait for me?"

"I won't let you leave me that easily," he replied, giving her a squeeze. "Of course I'll wait," he joked, referring to their meeting earlier that day. "I didn't get a chance to have a photo with you yet."

Lilian groaned. "Stop, please."

"No," he grinned, kissing her temple. "You love me."

Gazing up at him shyly she smiled. "Yeah, I think I might."


End file.
